Exposure to the elements and the movement of wind powered electricity generator blades are liable to cause movement of wind powered electricity generator towers. Such movement can cause the towers to vibrate with undesirable possible consequences. It is known that the vibration can eventually lead to structural failure of wind powered electricity generator towers. Accordingly, it is known to suspend a mass within a wind generator tower to damp the vibration. In use, the suspended mass moves to and fro like a pendulum and in so doing damps the vibration of the tower.
Upon investigating the vibration characteristics of wind generator towers, the present inventors developed an appreciation of the shortcomings of the known approaches to vibration damping.
It is therefore an object for the present invention to provide a tower configured to support a wind turbine, the tower being configured to provide for improved damping of vibration of the tower.